


Visibility

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Awareness Week, Bisexuality, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Sexual Orientation, bi visibility day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: A small one-shot for Bi Visibility Day. Alec needs to learn a thing or two.Or: Me venting a bit about what bi people have to deal with and sharing a good TED talk. 😉
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Visibility

"Come on, Magnus. I think we both know the answer," Alec says, not understanding why his boyfriend is so upset about their discussion.

"You might think that but that's just because you're gay," Magnus answers fuming. "You can't just ask me such a question. It's disrespectful."

"Why?" Alec is seriously flabbergasted.

"Because I'm bi, Alec. And just because _you_ 're not attracted to women doesn't mean that gay sex is better than any other sex."

"Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because it shows the place that bi people still have in society and the LGBT+ community. We have to deal with this kind of shit every day. If I were with a woman, everybody would just assume that I was straight. People would question me being a part of the rainbow community." 

Alec's mouth falls open. "Really, people say that?"

Magnus nods. "Saying that I might prefer one gender over the other just reflects what many people think. Bi people are either just curious straights or really just half-way out of the closet. It's hurtful. My sexual orientation is just as valid as yours." Alec shakes his head in agreement. 

"Bi people are often pressed to the side, ignored by the bigoted society just as much as by a lot of our gay brothers and lesbian sisters. Because we are not _pure_ enough, because we're purported cheaters or worse. The stigma never goes away, no matter how devoted we are."

"I didn't know that bi people are seen like that sometimes. I never thought about it, to be honest."

Magnus' anger slowly simmers down. "Our sex is the best I ever had, but that's because it's you, Alexander, not because you are a man. Let's just not belittle what I experienced with the women I loved."

Alec rubs his hand against the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Mags. You're right. I guess I should learn a bit more about these kinds of things."

Magnus smiles at him. "Okay, education time," he says and switches on the tv. He sits down on the sofa and motions Alec to sit next to him. They start with a [TED talk](https://youtu.be/Oa6AnOCQD50).


End file.
